Elevator talk
by jehabib1
Summary: Tony and Ziva are stuck in an elevator...what could possibly happen? This is for Anna's elevator challenge. First NCIS fic so if the characters are off let me know, so I can fix my mistakes.


Elevator talk

Summary: Ziva, Tony, a stuck elevator. What more can I say?

Also, this is for Anna's elevator challenge.

This also happens to be my first NCIS fic…I haven't watched the show as many of you all so hopefully my characters seem realistic. Please review, this is also the first fic I've written in a while.

Disclaimer, not mine.

Ziva had just entered the elevator and relaxed against the side of it. It has been a long tiring day filled with paperwork, and Tony. All day she watched him throw little paper wads at McGee, if she was McGee she would have shoved those little paper wads into his eye sockets. She sighed, realizing maybe she needed to relax a little bit before getting into the vehicle. A bath once she got home seemed to be in order. America was making her soft, she presumed.

The elevator doors were about an inch from closing and then suddenly a pair of fingertips snuck their way through. Ziva rolled her eyes seeing Tony eye in the opening and once the doors opened he entered. He stood unreasonably close to her.

"Ziva."

"Tony."

The elevator doors were only now closing.

They exchanged little glances of annoyance. Then he smirked. Flicked a paper wad directly to her face and she caught it with lightning speed.

"I am close to killing you Tony!" She held the crumpled piece of paper in the middle of her fist and then lets it drop roughly. "I could kill you with that piece of paper."

He snorts, "You look so cute when you're mad."

Rolling her eyes, she had to smirk, "Flattery will not make me kill you any faster…"

A loud bang, darkness, then the emergency light came on in the elevator. They halted abruptly, both parties falling against the back wall.

"You OK?"

"Yea, you?"

"I am fine. What the Hell just happened?"

"Maybe we're being overrun with terrorists!"

"Seriously Tony, yes, that must be it."

"You don't think terrorists are capable of storming NCIS headquarters, AK-47s in hand, throwing smoke bombs, taking our men hostage, and then leaving us in here to eventually escape and save the day?!" One long breath, finally he was breathing again.

She gave him such a look, "Tony, those movies are going to mess up your head. This is not the Middle East, they would simply blow the whole building up. Why risk their men?"

"Maybe they're not the smart terrorist."

"If they can get into NCIS then they indeed are the "smart terrorists", Insert hand quotations here," as you put it."

They hear a voice over the intercom saying there's been a malfunction and they should be out soon.

"They are lying to us."

"How can you tell?"

"His voiced hitched." She took off her jacket, revealing a comfortably tight black t-shirt and dug around her cargo pants, pulling out some card, and then sat down on the floor, cross-legged.

She held up the cards as a symbol of peace, she decided she would not be killing anyone today.

He sat down next to her, his knee grazing hers ever so slightly, and then took off his jacket. He was thankful they happened to be called into work on a Sunday, he was wearing his Sunday football wear and the boss said they could sleep in tomorrow for once; a special occasion according to Gibbs, not that he was questioning it.

Narrowing his eyes at Ziva, "You play poker? Or gold fish?"

"Gold fish? No…I do not engage in those frou frou American games….I played mother in the hubbard….yes? That sounds about right. Never again." She shuddered, surely leaving him curious. He will never know she happened to play that game as a stripping game. She was conned into it by an old boyfriend and was left in nothing, while he stayed warm and fully clothes. No, never again. "Black jack Tony…I am queen."

"You? Right. I could take you in blackjack with my eyes closed. I could destroy you in any card game, poker or not, with my hands tied around my back. I just so happen to be the championship poker player of my college football team."

"You are so sure of yourself, aren't you?" She had an evil little Moss-ad glimmer in her eyes, smirk barely gracing her lips.

He was unfazed, "Yes. I, "He paused for dramatic effect," could take you."

"Would you care to make a wager then?"

"A bet?" he was slightly taken aback.

"Yes, Tony, a bet. Did I stutter?" She saw him lick his lips and knew he was either turned on, or nervous. Judging by his dilated pupils and elevated pulse rate she assumed both. She would destroy him. She laughed.

"If I win, which I will…you must….do my paperwork for a week and come over for dinner but cook it, then serve it to me in nothing by an apron." He was pushing her, he was so sure of himself. This was going to be good.

"Deal. If I win I want the same, you do MY paperwork for a week, and then cook and serve me dinner in nothing but an apron… I have missed your hairy butt."

He frowned," I shaved it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"Then prove it."

"I will."

Her eye brows raised, suddenly the lights glared brightly and then elevator was moving once more.

"I guess you'll never get to see if I was lying or not."

"I will, when I win the bet!"

They both stood, Ziva began zipping up her jacket when the elevator doors slid open and a paper wad hit her square in the nose. Before she realized what happened Tony was gone.

Yes, America was making her soft…that was not necessarily a bad thing to her anymore.


End file.
